Its time for interrogation, Cinder
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: (Based on it's time for interrogation, princess manga) Capture before she can upload the virus, Cinder and her two minions must now endure the torture of Jaune Arc from playing games and feeding them. Watch out villains cause you may just wish to stay with him as your interrogator and caretaker.
1. 1st Day: Toast

**Rwby is own by Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

* * *

"Uh... What happen?" A voice is heard as this unknown person begins waking up. The room seems to be a normal Beacon dorm but without any furniture and the window is barred like a prison cell.

"Madam thank Oum you are safe." A female says with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I am just fill with joy." A male says quite dryly.

"Damnit Mercury! Now is not the time for your wisecracks!"

This is Cinder Fall, half Fall Maiden and full-time villain. Beside her is her henchmen/teammates Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black having their fights again and they all are tied up while they all have chain collars on their necks. "Both of you shut it, now what happen and how did we get capture?" The last thing she remember was about to upload the virus on the tower then blackness.

"Honestly, I don't know. One minute we were dancing and waiting for you then we were call to Ozpin's office and some asshole hit me in the head." Mercury explains as he lays down to rest his headache.

"Shut it Mercury but he is right ma'am."

The door opens and someone walks in with a wheeled table cover over a cloth, this is Jaune Arc: The weakest 1st year student and someone Cinder thought would be no trouble to her plans. "Oh good, your all awake."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cinder demands furious that she is capture.

"Nice to meet you too. Anyway you were found trying to upload a virus. Luckily, Ruby knock you out before you can." He mocks her first then explains her situation.

"Wait are you saying I was defeated by a damn child?!" Cinder yells in shock. She must've focus to much on the terminal and didn't see her surroundings. Emerald and Mercury can't believe that she is freaking out but they have notice a few times that when something doesn't go her way, she goes through a out of character moment.

"Thats right, now you are here at a unuse dorm with me cause Headmaster Ozpin gave me a mission: Interrogate you for information." Jaune tell them but they smirk at him.

"Oh yeah I am so scared." Mercury mocks him while Emerald giggles. Yet Cinder give him glare, daring him to try.

"You can try but just know that anything you do is futile."

"I see Cinder, so you won't tell me who sent you to Beacon?" Jaune questions her.

"Not on your life little man." Cinder confidently said to her captive. She wants nothing more then lit him on fire but it seems the chain on her neck is negating her maiden powers and her hetchmen's semblance.

"Very well Cinder Fall. It's torture time!" He proclaims as he grabs the cloth which causes the villain trio to prepare for whatever he has plan.

Cinder thinks to herself with confidance: 'Go ahead and try little man. I have went through years of resisting torture and nothing you do will break me.'

The cover is lift to reveal...

"What the hell is that?" Mercury asks as he can't believe what it is. Jaune lifts it to show a basket of-

"This is toast." He said seriously.

"What the fuck are you going to with toast?!" Emerald yells out her question as she looks at her leader ready to see her demean this moron but Cinder looks at the toast drooling a little. 'Wait is she hungry?'

"Milady?"

"Ah!" She snaps out of her hunger daze. "Have no fear Emerald! I do not fear hunger and will not show weakness!"

Jaune grabs the toast and breaks it apart. The smell hits Cinder like a train and she moans. "AAAHHH! This armoa of sweet wheat! The sound itself sates my ears' hunger!"

"It is not over yet." Jaune claims as he grabs a bowl from the table and puts it on the ground to reveal some broth. "This is leftover broth from beef stew my team made for dinner."

Cinder gasps in shock. "You can't be serious!"

Mercury looks at this and I can't believe this. "This is my boss? What have I got myself into?"

Meanwhile Emerald is trying to hype her up. "You can do this Cinder, I know you can!"

He grabs a piece of bread and dips it in the broth. He puts it near her mouth which she accepts and bites it, yelling in shock. "This is tasty! I surrender, my master is Salem. Just please give me more." She says as she kneels down begging.

"Give you more?" Jaune questions Cinder, who is nodding. "You gave me the information I was looking for. So..."

He gives all 3 of them baskets. "Cheer up, We are having a toast party!"

Cinder: "Yay!"

Emerald: "I guess I'll try some."

Mercury: "Why the fuck did I join them?"

(Later in the Headmaster's office)

"So it was Salem all along." Ozpin reads the report while Glynda looks at the headmaster confuse. "Ozpin, we knew Salem was going to send spies for awhile from Qrow."

"Indeed Ms Goodwitch though I thought he was drinking when he calls me but now we can confirm it." The headmaster explains as he sips his coffee.

'He is always drunk and if you didn't listen to him then why did you give him missions?' Glynda wants to ask him but she decides to hold her tongue and just decides it is just his caffeine brain malfunctioning.

(JNPR Dorm)

The team is congratulating their leader for a job well done.

"That was awesome fearless leader. You showed them what!" Nora bearhugs him and it feels like his spine is breaking.

"Nora please don't break his spine and Jaune good job." Ren tries to break them up and succeeds. He then pats Jaune's back.

"I will admit, I didn't want to leave you alone with 3 criminals but you show me wrong." Pyrrha smiles at her leader's growth since coming to Beacon.

"Thanks you guys but I'm just getting started. Headmaster said I need to interrogate them for more information and secrets." He tells his friends as he looks at Ren with a idea. "Hey Ren could you come with me tommorrow?"

* * *

**Author's note- It's time for interrogation, princess is a hilarious manga so if you like subversion of expectation humor, this is your cup of tea. **


	2. 2nd Day: Dress and Dance

Within this dorm, the villains are preparing the 2nd interrogation. The door opens and in comes Jaune but this time Ren is with him carrying a Iron Maiden and the knight in a suit. "Thank you for carrying it Ren."

"Uhh. Keh!" He moans as he drops the maiden. "No problem Jaune."

"Oh. What is this? You think I am scared of that torture device? I have survive many so you can't break me this time." Cinder proclaims as Emerald nods in agreement and Mercury just deadpans. 'Then why the hell did you give up yesterday?'

"Now I want information on Salem. If you do this then I won't use what's inside the maiden." He warns her but she isn't intimated.

"You can't intimate Cinder! She has executed many and hasn't show even an inch of fear in any fight!" Emerald shouts with confidence. He just nods and opens the maiden to reveal... A Dress but not just any dress, it is a seductive dark red with one long sleeve hiding the left arm that would show her legs.(Her Vol 4-5 outfit)

"This is Ren's creation. He is a great fashion designer and even makes his own clothes for him and Nora." Jaune explains as he grabs the dress and puts it on Cinder's chest. "Whoa, this fits nice job Ren. Put it on, we'll just turn around."

Jaune grabs Mercury and they turn around with their backs to the women. Mercury just hopes that with his back shown, Cinder and Emerald will attack him. 'Come on attack him!' The assassin thinks to himself but all he hears is shuffling. 'Wait don't tell me...'

"Okay turn around." Cinder's voice is heard as she is in the dress though without her heels making her look kind of small. Jaune nods and compliments her. "You look ravishing Cinder. What do you think Mercury?"

Mercury however isn't happy. "Why did you put on the dress?!"

Emerald looks at him like a idiot. "Well it is a nice dress."

"He had his freaking back turned!"

"It would be rude to attack someone that has gifts."

"RUDE?!"

Cinder however ignores his minions arguing and blushes at Jaune's compliment. "Well thank you Jaune, this is beautiful."

He grabs his Scroll and plays music:

**(Capture You by Big Bad Bosses)**

**Wanting you so damn bad**

**Wanting to tell you**

**"I'll never let you go"**

**And I know, you'll be true **

**And I can't wait to get my arms around you**

The music shocks Cinder as Ren lowers the lights. Jaune clasps her hand and looks her in the eyes. "I don't believe you dance with anyone at the Beacon Dance. Let me be your date." He whispers in her ear. Having no words, she just nods as they slow dance to the music.

**I'm gonna lay down (Lay you down)**

**Hey listen, gonna treat you so right (Treat all night)**

**And I know, you will be true**

Mercury begins pulling his hair as his boss is being seduce by their torturer and Emerald is in tears like she is watching a sappy romance movie. "They are perfect aren't they Mercury?" *Sniff*

"I fucking hate this."

**Gonna capture you **

**Take you to my crib **

**Put a spell on you**

**Hope you're down with it (Yeah)**

**Cause the goddesses**

**Yeah, they sing to me**

**And they tell me they want me to set you free**

"You are quite the dancer Mr Arc." Cinder comments as they are close to eachother, their noses are touching. "Why thank you Ms Fall. My seven sisters made sure I can move right."

"Whoa seven? And I thought I had it bad." She states surprise but Jaune can see sadness in her eyes like a bad memory.

"Hey, how about we continue if you can tell me something about Salem." Jaune deals with Cinder as she smiles and puts her head on his chest.

(Later)

"Are you joking!?" Glynda yells as she reads Jaune's new report. "How is Salem's cup size suppose to help us?!"

Though the headmistress is raving about Jaune and his stupidity, Ozpin is looking at the report with a calculated look. 'Damn. She went up three sizes since we last meet.'

(JNPR Dorm)

"Yes Headmaster. Yes. Yes. Thank you, I'll continue." Jaune hangs up from his call with Ozpin as his team looks at him.

"So what did Ozzy wanted to talk about?" Nora asks her leader.

"Ozpin wants information on Salem's lackeys but I made need help again. You don't have to help me again Ren, you did a great job." The interrogator explains as he pats his friend in the back and Nora is about to volunteer but then a knock stops her. Pyrrha answers it as two people come in.

"Sup Vomit boy! Heard you need helpers on Cinder."

"Can we help?"

Jaune looks at the duo and comes with a idea. "You just gave me a idea! Come on Yang and Ruby!"


	3. 3rd Day: Gaming and Villain

The criminal trio is once again waiting for Jaune and another 'torture' session though Cinder is almost excited to see the blond knight again, Emerald is happy for Cinder so isn't complaining, and Mercury is praying to both Brothers to smite him now. 'This is a nightmare!'

The door opens and Jaune walks in with a unknown machine and places it on the desk. "Meet my assistants Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose!" The sisters walks in with smiles on their faces. Cinder does get pissed at the fact the one that knock her out is here. "Ruby Rose! So you have come here to taunt me have you?! You are lucky that I can't do anything otherwise you would burn where you stand!"

Though she says that, Mercury can't help but notice. "Your untied! You can attack!"

"I will break free and make you suffer!" Cinder continues which makes Mercury sweatdrop. 'Is she ignoring me?'

"Yo what's up?" Yang greets as she plugs some cables into the TV. "So can you guess what we are going to do for this session?"

Cinder looks at the machine plug into the TV and comes to a conclusion. "I see! That is a hypnosis machine and with the television you plan to brainwash us to defect!"

Mercury looks at the machine and realizes what it is: "Oh for Oum's sake, it is a fucking game console!"

The blond knight holds some games. "We will be playing some video games. Ruby and Yang will show you the joy and mastery of gaming and in exchange who must tell us about Salem's group." He installs a fighting game and the two Rose-Long sisters play together and enjoy themselves. Cinder isn't deterred: "I will not be bribe by such enjoyments! Training and fighting all my life and my subordinates have had their minds instructed to resist such temptations. Isn't that right Emerald?!" She looks beside her and doesn't see the green thief. She sees Emerald sitting beside the sisters playing together.

"Emerald what are you doing!?" The half-fall maiden shouts at her which makes her look at her shock. "S-sorry Cinder but it look fun."

"Damnit Emerald we don't give up easi- Wait is that a fire mage?" Cinder stops herself when she sees a character that she would like to play. Ruby hands her a controller with a cheery smile.

"Do you want to play together?" She asks to the shock of the fire witch but she turns away. "I-i can't. We are enemies and so we can't play together."

She feels a touch on her shoulder and looks to see Jaune with another controller. "It's okay this is a 6-player game."

The Fall Maiden looks up happy and grabs it. "Come Mercury, Emerald! We must beat them if we work together!"

Jaune: "Go ahead and try! A 3 on 3 match shall begin!"

Yang: "I'll show you no mercy Cinder! You are going to _fall!_"

Ruby: "UUHH Yang really? But it's great to have new friends."

Emerald: "You got it Ma'am!"

Mercury: You know what? Fuck it just give me the game controller."

(Headmaster Room)

"FINALLY!" Glynda shouts at the report. "Jaune finally gives us something that is reliable!"

"I don't know what you mean... Mr Arc has given us important information that will help us in the war against Salem. Tyrian Callows' profile is just one of them." Ozpin defends his choice for Jaune as interrogator.

"You mean when he sent you Salem's nudes?" Goodwitch counters with the immortal blushing in response though she can't but question something. "How did he steal Salem's photos?"

(Salem's Lair)

The Grimm mother is finishing her call to Hazel. "That is correct. Cinder has been capture so now your mission is to attack Beacon and rescue her with your gentle touch." She says sarcastically. "Okay good luck Hazel and bring her here immediately."

The witch hangs up and looks at her scroll and notices something missing on her gallery. "Did someone hack into my scroll? ARTHUR! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

* * *

**Next Time- Hazel's rescue attempt and therapy**


	4. 4th Day: Massage and Therapy

A bullhead lands on Beacon. One of the people that exit is a tall man known as Hazel Reinhart who was sent by his master Salem to rescue Cinder who disappear a week ago. No doubt her team and herself is being held captive inside Beacon and tortured inside. However he decides to get her by finding Ozpin and interrogating him with force.

Luckily no one knows about the man known as Hazel and can enter without any problem. He walks into the academy, no one going after him due to being frighten for his size. He searches for the Fall Maiden. 'Where are you Cinder? You better not be giving Ozpin information.'

"UUUHH!" Cinder Fall is moaning in both pain and pleasure. She is numb and can't feel her body. Jaune is above her, looking down on a face down prisoner and whispers in her ear. "Do you want me to be harder?"

"Y-yes please! I'll tell you about Arthur Watts, where he is, just keep going!" She begs at her interrogator as she bites down her lower lip. He nods and raises his hands and pours lotion on them to slam them on her body. She feels great pleasure as he massages her. Her dress is remove and a towel hiding her chest. Both Mercury and Emerald are put in the corner to make sure they don't see it though they are both blushing from their boss's moaning.

Within Ozpin's office, Glynda looks at her scroll and tells the headmaster an odd person walking to the elevator. "Sir someone is walking to the elevator. I think that is Hazel Reinhart. What should we do?"

*CRACK!*

Ozpin grabs his chair and throws it at his window to jump out. She looks down to see her boss land on the ground and sneak in his own academy. "Somehow I knew that was your answer." She mutters as she jumps out as well, not wanting to deal with the mountain of a man as well.

There is a knock on the door which stops Jaune's 'torture.' Cinder walks into the bathroom to change as the torturer opens the door to reveal his headmaster cover in glass and looking scared. "Heyyy Mister Arc mind if I come in?" Before he can answer he just walks in. "Thanks..."

"What is going on Headmaster?" He questions Ozpin who is watching outside the window. He seems to be sweating as he looks outside. Not only that but they can hear someone shouting enrage. "WHERE ARE YOU OZPIN?!"

Cinder comes out with her clothes on and sees the headmaster running in the closet. She hears the shouting and remembers that voice. "Is that Hazel?"

"Hazel?" Jaune questions that name. The headmaster answers while still in the closet. "He is the enforcer of Salem's army and someone who hates me. Not going to lie, I am frighten of him if he finds me."

"You mean because his sister died on your watch." The Fall Maiden comments with Jaune confused. "Wait what are you talking about?"

Hazel has just smash the table to pieces with anger in his voice. "YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF OZPIN!"

"Stop right there Hazel!" Jaune Arc runs into the headmaster office and staring right into the giant's eyes. They stare at eachother in this standoff, both showing no fear.

"And who are you?" The Enforcer demands to this kid. "I am Jaune Arc, Torturer of Beacon." He reveals to the shock of this intruder.

"So you are the one making Cinder talk." He looks down at this kid who seems to have no muscles in his body. "And what are you going to do?"

Jaune pulls out a pencil out of his pocket and raise it to view. This shocks Reinhart because he heard rumors of this person and thinks to himself. 'Is this the famed Boogeymen Huntsman, who is said to have killed three assassins with a single pencil? So you sent your enforcer to kill me Ozpin.'

"So you have come for my head. Very well come!" He shouts as he pulls dust crystals out of his pockets.

(Later)

Ozpin and Cinder along with team RWBY and NPR stand inside the elevator with their weapons out, ready to kick out Hazel who has occupy the office. Cinder came with them not only to talk Reinhart into surrendering but they didn't want her alone. "Now listen children, Hazel Reinhart is the strongest of Salem's Circle. His raw strength alone makes him dangerous and so I ask you to be careful around him."

The door opens and they charge. Ready to fight this giant and save Jaune who went after him. They stop completely once they see Jaune sitting on a couch and writing on a clipboard while Hazel is laying on a sofa with tears running down his eyes. "... And then when I was told that Grisha died, I meet Salem who told me we can avenge her! GGGAAHH! I have even been a dust junkie!"

A rain of tears comes out his eyes. Jaune nods and writes down and comes out an conclusion. "It would seem you have a self-destructive nature since your sister both death but let me ask you something, do you think she would've love the fact that you are working for the creater of the Grimm? The very monsters she wanted to fight."

He holds his hands over his head in shame. "Your right. How can I face her if I am trampling on her dream?"

Jaune pats him on the back. "Don't be ashamed of yourself. You were in a dark place that they took advantage of. We know some DA (Dust Addiction) meetings that can help you. There is of course another to blame." He looks at Ozpin. "Headmaster apologize to this man!"

"Wait wh-"

"Apologize."

"But I-"

"I said apologize." He demands to his teacher. He walks to the man that he kind of made Hazel a villain.

"I'm sorry about Grisha. I should've help her. Please forgive me." The apology hangs in the air with the brother looking down at the man that got his sister killed. In the blink of the eye he picks him up in a bear hug. "That's all I wanted to hear!"

"Now Hazel give me the Dust Crystals." He holds out his hand and the giant nods in agreement.

After that, Jaune escorts Cinder to her room and her minions wondering what happen. "Don't worry guys. Let's just say Hazel has been dealt with. He is with Ozpin talking face to face."

"That's right. He is talking to Ozpin now and won't be a danger anymore." Cinder reveals with Mercury eyes widening.

"Wait why are you talking like that?! He was suppose to save us!" But he is ignore with the 'Torturer' sitting down on a chair and pulling a pencil out of his pocket. "Now we can get to business."

"Okay I have had enough!" Mercury shouts for everyone to pay attention to him. "I have been trap here not even a week and I want to die already! You shitty brat, I am going-"

(30 Minutes Later)

"...He then took my semblance and said..." Mercury stop talking when he realise he has been talking about his deadbeat dad for half an hour. "Wait why the hell am I talking about this?!"

Jaune looks at his notes. "I see, so your lack of a proper father figure has cause your emotions to be stunted." He declares his conclusion with the assassin having a tick mark by that comment. He is about to yell at him until he looks down to see Arc holding a baseball and mitt. "Please let me help you. Let me be the father you never had."

He is handed the mitt and baseball and don't know what to say. He just walk away in silence and Emerald sits down. "Now please Emerald. Tell me about your life."

"Well I was homeless most of my life..."

* * *

**Next Time- Kitten's Petting Zoo**


End file.
